Bloom hill
Bloom hill is a location in the game Star Bunny. Appearance Bloom hill is shown having a light blue sky which is partly cloudy. The clouds are narrow, pointed, and pale orange with some other clouds tbeing father away and a much paler orange. The ground of Bloom hill is a purplish pink and appears to be a mostly forest. Located behind the forest is some mountains that are in the distance. When the player plays a level in bloom hill, a sun is visible behind the mountains. Game information Bloom hill is the first location in Star Bunny. Upon playing Star Bunny for the first time the player will start on the first defensive level of bloom hill. As bloom hill is the first location the player interacts with, bloom hill has primary weak enemies. Upon defeating the boss of bloom hill, the wind machine, the player can go to the next location, Meteorica. Defensive levels Level 1 Level 1 teaches the player the basics of the game. The only enemies in this level are spinning rockets and spinning green creatures. There are three waves but in some versions there are four waves and also the player is told that they can switch weapons with the number keys. The first and second waves (as well as the third in the versions with four waves) have only spinning green creatures. The spinning green creatures will either come down from the top of the string in a zigzag pattern or a vertical pattern. The final wave starts out with spinning green creatures. At half way through the final wave a spinning rocket will come out and then more green creatures will come a little bit later. Level 2 Level 2 contains spinning green creatures, small rockets, blue boxes, and spinning rockets. Level 2 has five waves. The first wave and second wave contains spinning green creatures and small rockets. The third wave has blue boxes and spinning green creatures. The fourth wave contains blue boxes, spinning green creatures, and spinning rockets. If the player has destroyed all the spinning green creatures and the spinning rockets have not been sent out, the player should reload their gun to make fighting the spinning rockets a little easier. The final wave contains only spinning green creatures. Level 3 Level 3 contains small rockets, blue boxes, spinning green creatures, and spinning rockets. Level 3 has seven waves with only two, three, or one type of enemy in each wave. The first wave contains blue boxes and small rockets. The second wave contains spinning green creatures and small rockets. The third wave contains a spinning rocket and blue boxes. The fourth wave contains only spinning green creatures. The fifth wave contains only small rockets. The sixth wave contains only a spinning rocket and a few spinning green creatures. The seventh and final wave contains only small rockets, blue boxes, and spinning green creatures. Task levels Level 1 To complete level 1, the player must destroy twenty enemies. The enemies in this level are only spinning green creatures that come from the left and right sides of the screen and move in a zig zag pattern. Level 2 To complete level 2 the player must get a twenty five hit combo. The only enemies are spinning rockets of which there are five. Good guns to use for this level is the rapid-fire gun, flame thrower gun, and the homing gun. Level 3 To complete level 3 the player must destroy all enemies before time runs out. This level has three waves and the player starts off with thirty seconds. Upon completing a wave the player will be given more time. Wave one contains spinning green creatures and spinning rockets. Wave two contains bomb droppers and blue boxes. Wave three contains three spinning rockets. Weapon levels Level 1 Level 1 uses the basic gun. There is only one wave in level 1 and this wave consist of two spinning rockets and one gift box. The gift box is optional to defeat however, if the two spinning rockets are destroyed, destroying the gift box will finish the level. Level 2 Level 2 uses the rapid-fire gun. Level 2 has three waves which all consist of spinning green creatures and the last wave contains a gift box. Level 3 Level 3 uses the buzzsaw gun. Level 3 has spinning green creatures and blue boxes and only three waves. The first and second wave contain blue boxes. The third wave starts out with three gift boxes floating down and shortly after them comes spinning green creatures. File:Bloom_hill.png|Bloom hill as seen at the start of one of its levels Category:Locations Category:Star Bunny